Uri Appa n Eomma
by park ji hyun
Summary: Kangin lupa akan hari spesial untuk leeteuk yang akhirnya kangteuk couple bertengkar hebat. apakah yang dilakukan anak-anak mereka untuk mendamaikan orang tuanya? bunuh diri? oh no! KANGTEUK/YAOI/ONESHOT!


Author: Zhie Hyun

cast: kangteuk n super junior

gendre: family, yaoi, fluff

disclaimer: suju milik Tuhan, ff ini milik otakku

warning: typo bertebaran, bahasa acak-acakn dll. Don't like don't read!

-zhie hyun proudly present-

BRAK!

suara keras pintu kamar yg dibanting.

"Kau terlalu sibuk kanginie, hingga hari sepenting ini bisa lupa!" Teriak leeteuk kesal.

"Aku tidak lupa! Ini hari sabtu kan" kangin menyamakan nada suaranya setinggi leeteuk, istrinya.

"ARRGH..DASAR KIM YOUNGWOON BABOYA!" leeteuk mengambil mantel bulu warna putihnya dan menyambar tasnya lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

BRAK!

sekali lagi pintu kamar dibanting.

Leeteuk dengan kesal menghentakan kakinya keluar rumah, memasuki mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya entah kemana.

"Dasar uke!" Kangin menggeram tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun, sungmin, yesung, ryeowook, kibum, eunhyuk dan donghae hanya saling pandang melihat pertengkaran orang tua mereka.

"Gimana nih hyung?" Kyuhyun memandangi hyungnya satu persatu.

"Heuh..appa selalu begitu, tidak peka dan pelupa" sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan ryeowook dan kibum mengganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan yg sungmin katakan.

BRAK!

Dan untuk yg kesekian kalinya mereka mendengar pintu kamar itu dibanting. Kangin keluar dengan setelan jas rapih dan wajah ditekuk kesal.

"Kalian jaga rumah baik-baik, appa ada meeting dengan client" perintah kangin pada anak-anaknya yg sedang berkumpul diruang tengah, lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan melajukan mobilnya pergi.

Lagi-lagi kelima bersaudara itu hanya saling pandang.

Sruuuptt..

Leeteuk menghabiskan segelas jus strawbery hanya dengan sekali minum, wajah angelnya masih nampak kesal.

"Dia bisa melupakan hari sepenting ini, dia itu benar-benar pelupa atau sengaja melupakannya sih? Kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan namja seperti dia" leeteuk mendengus kesal sambil menggenggam kuat gelas jus seolah ingin meremukannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, bagaimanapun kalian sudah mempunyai enam anak" ucap heechul yg kini duduk bersama leeteuk di sebuah cafe.

"Heuh.." leeteuk menghela nafas, matanya berkaca-kaca dan beberapa detik kemudian meluncur buliran airmata dipipinya. Heechul menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung leeteuk, menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sangat mencintainya tapi dia tidak pernah peka hiks hiks.." leeteuk terisak.

"Be patient dear, kita sebagai uke memang harus banyak bersabar" heechul menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu, berharap bisa sedikit memberi kekuatan.

Di lain tempat. Di restauran china.

"Ah..aku pusing dibuatnya" kangin menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran kursi sambil melonggarkan dasi di lehernya.

"Hahaha.." namja yg duduk didepan kangin hanya tertawa lalu meneguk segelas bir.

"Ayolah hankyung, jangan hanya tertawa. Beri aku saran" kangin mengeluh frustasi pada hankyung, sahabat sekaligus relasi kerjanya yg notabene adalah suami heechul, sahabat istrinya.

"Kadang-kadang uke memang sulit untuk dimengerti" hankyung mencomot satu springroll dengan sumpit lalu melahapnya.

"Tapi kulihat kau dan heechul sangat harmonis"

"Tidak selalu, kadang-kadang aku dan heechul juga bertengkar tapi ketika aku rayu dan memasakannya shanghai friedrice dia langsung baik lagi" hankyung tersenyum bangga.

"Oettokhe?" Kangin medesah frustasi.

"Ini kehidupanmu, seharusnya kau pikirkan apa yg kau lupakan sobat" hankyung menepuk bahu kangin. Kangin hanya mengantup-antupkan pelan kepalanya ke meja restauran, merutuki dirinya yg pelupa.

Trrrrttt..trrrrt...

Ponsel heechul bergetar.

Klik.

"Yoboseyo,"

"..."

"ah..ne," muka heechul menampakan ekspresi yg aneh dan susah dimengerti.

"..."

"OMONA!" Heechul berteriak cukup keras hingga menyadarkan leeteuk dari lamunannya.

"..."

"Ne arraseo!"

Klik. Heechul menutup teleponnya dan raut mukanya berubah panik dan sedih menatap leeteuk.

"Waeyo?" Leeteuk khawatir melihat ekspresi heechul.

"Re..ryeowook telefon, ka..katanya sungmin sekarang tengah berdiri di atap rumah kalian, berniat bunuh diri!" Heechul menjelaskan dengan wajah yg pucat.

"Apa?" Leeteuk berteriak histeris.

Sedangkan di restauran china terlihat hankyung tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lalu menutup telepon itu setelah itu berdiri dan menarik tangan kangin.

"Wae? Mau kemana terlihat tergesa-gesa begitu?" Kangin bertanya heran.

"Putramu yesung tadi telefon, dia bilang sungmin sekarang berdiri di atap rumah, terlihat seperti mau melompat. Kajja!" Hankyung berbicara sambil terus menarik tangan kangin.

"APA?" Kangin memekik kaget.

Dihalaman rumah keluarga Kim, terlihat dua buah mobil memasuki pintu gerbang dengan terburu-buru. Setelah kedua mobil itu berhenti, keluarlah leeteuk dan kangin dari masing-masing mobil itu.

Mereka bergegas memasuki rumah, ketika membuka pintu ternyata keadaan rumah sangat gelap karena keadaan sudah malam dan tidak ada lampu yg menyala, kangin dan leeteuk saling pandang dengan wajah khawatir.

"Minnie!" Teriak mereka bersamaan dan dengan susah payah menaiki tangga menuju atap rumah.

"Minn.." teriakan mereka terhenti begitu membuka pintu atap karena mereka berdua bukan melihat sungmin yg akan melompat tetapi melihat meja dengan dua buah kursi disisi kiri dan kanannya. Diatas meja itu menyala sebuah lilin, dua piring steak dan dua buah gelas berisi wine. Kangin dan leeteuk mendekati meja itu dan memandang heran.

"Happy anniversary!"

Kangin dan leeteuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dilihatnya keenam anak mereka bejalan berjajar mendekati mereka dengan senyum mengembang dan sungmin membawa kue tart yg berhiaskan lilin berbentuk angka 13 yg menyala diatasnya.

"Ucapkan permohonan dan tiup lilinnya eomma appa," ucap kibum.

Leeteuk dan kangin saling pandang lalu menutup mata mereka mengucapkan permohonan di hati masing-masing lalu meniup lilinnya bersamaan.

Keenam anak itu bergiliran memeluk dan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Selamat menikmati candlelight dinner kalian uri appa n eomma" ucap keenam namja itu bersamaan lalu meninggalkan leeteuk dan kangin berdua diatap.

"Kita harus berterima kasih pada ahjussi hankyung dan heechul hihi.." gumam donghae.

Kangin dan leeteuk duduk berhadapan saling memandang.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo chagiya, maafkan suamimu yg benar-benar pelupa ini" kangin membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, harusnya aku juga bicara baik-baik padamu kanginnie" ucap leeteuk menimpali.

"Kita beruntung mempunyai anak-anak seperti mereka" tangan kangin menggenggam tangan leeteuk.

"Ne majayo," leeteuk tersenyum manis, menampakan dimple yg selalu membuat kangin terpesona.

"Saranghaeyo.." kangin meraih dagu leeteuk dan menariknya pelan mendekatkan kewajahnya.

"Nado saranghae.." ucap leeteuk sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka berpagut mesra penuh cinta.

THE END.

Bonus! Behind the scene:

eunhyuk: hueee..author! Kenapa aku ga kebagian dialog?

author: hehe..mianhae hyukkie, kan biar ga kepanjangan ^_^v

Heechul n hankyung : thor, kita cuma dijadiin cameo nih? Ga ada moment berdua?

Author: ya ngga ada lah, ini kan ff eomma n appa suju :p *author dibantai heenim n gege

Sungmin: kok aku sih yg dijadiin pancingan bunuh dirinya? Mending hyukkie tuh yg ga kebagian dialog

Author: hehe..iya ya ^_^a

Soalnya kan minnie suka pink *lho apa hubungannya?

kangin: author! Kenapa aku kayak seme takut uke gitu karakternya?

auhtor: ah ngga, itu sih perasaan appa aja hehe..^_^v

*kabuuuuuuuuurrrrr...

pfiuh..FF yg singkat dan cepat hehe..

mind to review? ^^


End file.
